guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Project mayhem
History Founded in the fall of 2006 leader Lexee created Project Mayhem to give alittle back to the dofus community. We believe its not only a symbol next to the name but a family crest. We will help you as much as we can but expect you to help others in return. Requirements: Currently PM recruits lvl 30+ although p2p is recommended it is not a requirement. Ranks On approval For members just joining guild. You are required to donate 10% of your xp to guild until you have given 500 xp. Privileges: none Apprentice Required Guild XP: 500 XP Next step up from On approval ranking. A member with this rank still has no privelages. Donated xp will be lowered to 5%. Privileges: none Servant Required Guild XP: 1000 XP Next rank up from servant. Donated guild Xp: 5% Privileges: Collect kamas from a perceptor Reservist Required Guild XP: 2000 XP Privileges: Collect kamas from a perceptor No required amount of xp given to guild and able to chose the amount they wish to donate Manufacturer Required Guild XP: 2000 XP Time in Guild: 2 weeks Required Job Level: 30 Responsibilities: Help in the manufacturing of goods needed by guildmates at discount prices. Privileges: Collect kamas from a perceptor Able to chose amount of XP given to guild Protector Required Guild XP: 3000 XP Time in Guild: 3 weeks Trust of leaders and officers This is an important rank for us. We expect our protectors to be loyal and trustworthy. As a Protector you are able to invite new members as long as they meet our requirements. Privileges: Collect kamas from a perceptor. Manage distribution of xp. Invite new members. use of paddocks Treasurer Required Guild XP: 5000 XP Time in Guild: 4 weeks This is the rank before achieving Officer. Privileges: Place Perceptor. Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Manage distribution of xp. Invite new members. use of paddocks Officer Required Guild XP: 10,000 XP Time in Guild: 5 weeks Full loyalty and trust from both leaders and other officers Responsibilities: Assist with training, resource hunting, and questions of guild members. Advise in areas of manufacturing, equipping, and leveling. Privileges: Place Perceptor. Collect Kamas, Items, and Resources from Perceptors. Manage distribution of xp. Invite new members. Manage Ranks. use of paddock Rules: If u are close to lvl, or wanna lvl fast to use a item, mount, get a spell or something, plz tell us ... then u can put down your exp to make the job easyer :) we are nice people and we understand this :) The point with required exp. is that theres no point if only a few people work hard to lvl the guild. If anyone has a problem with someone else or problems arise please instead of taking it amongst yourselves consult with an officer or higher rank. Absolutely NO BEGGING. we will not tolerate beggers. we will tolerate no disrespect to fellow guildmates or anyone for that matter. The guild logo respesents all of us not just yourself. Must be active. Any members inactive for up to 2 weeks will be kicked to make room. All members must defend Perceptors if able, nomatter what